


Just a Hallucination

by adobe_beforeffects



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Horror, One Shot, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9965207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adobe_beforeffects/pseuds/adobe_beforeffects
Summary: The golden bear isn't real. Maybe if he keeps telling himself that, it'll be true.





	

Mike Schmidt stares into his coffee, warm at the beginning of the night but now ice cold, and struggles to keep his eyes open.

That damn yellow bear.

He had first seen it two days ago. It had appeared in the middle of his office, looking all for the world like an empty suit, but those _eyes_. Those awful, far too bright eyes that flicked like candlelight, staring at him as the thing twitched violently, the way a corpse would as its nerves gave out. It had stared at him, and he had stared back, until he did the only action he could think of - flip up the camera, refuse to look at the thing, and pray, pray to every god he had heard of that the thing wouldn’t come closer.

And then it was gone.

It was a hallucination, he was sure of it. A product of his sleep-deprived, over worked mind, jumpy from the eerie atmosphere of the place. As long as he didn’t look at it, didn’t acknowledge its existence, didn’t dare to glance over at it even as images of a bear with human eyes and an eyeless rabbit flickered across his vision, it would vanish into thin air.

IT’S ME. The words would echo through his head as the suit drew closer and closer every day. A thin substance with the constancy of blood but not the color would start dripping from the thing’s eyes and mouth as it screamed at him silently, begging him to listen, only for its cries to be drowned out and forgotten each morning with a generous amount of alcohol and coffee.

It’s just a hallucination. He doesn’t have to pay attention to it.

The door squeaks and the room is filled with the sound of work shoes hitting tile as one of the day shift employees enter. The figure hangs its jacket up on the wall and he lifts his head to see it’s a young woman - Chloe? Charlie? He can’t remember her name at this point - who sighs as she leans over to pick up some of the remains from yesterday’s party off the ground.

‘Here. Let me- let me give you a hand with that,“ he offers, his chair squeaking as it slides back. She utters a quick thank you and he bends down and starts picking up pieces of paper, drawings that the children didn’t take with them that management couldn’t be bothered to pin up.

A yellow bear stares back at him from the page in his hand, scribbled on in bright yellow and black.

"Oh, another miscolored Freddy, huh?” The other employee has caught him staring and has moved to his side, peering over at the drawing held in his shaking hands. “Yeah, we really gotta get some extra brown crayons. I mean, I know kids don’t always color things correctly, but that’s the fourth one of those this week.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see a pair of flickering white lights staring at him from the cracked door leading to the backstage area.

It’s just a hallucination. He doesn’t have to pay attention to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a FNAF Reddit prompt back in September.


End file.
